


Musebox - #45 - Naked

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #45 of 50</p><p>Ed teases Roy. Musebox fic, no canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #45 - Naked

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Sariel is just another name Edward uses in this universe.

Sariel settled back on the bed, legs spread apart wantonly. He was completely nude, long gold hair unbound and spilling over his shoulders. Sariel ran his hand down his chest idly and flattened it on his stomach, his pinky finger just brushing the tip of his cock as it lay across his belly. His fingers ventured down, and he pressed his fingers against the head of his dick, the heat coming off of it apparent through his fingertips. He traced down the vein with the very tips of his fingers until he reached the root of his cock.

A little groan came from the corner, nearly muffled. Sariel's eyes fluttered open and he looked coyly over at Roy, who was sitting on the edge of his chair. Roy had his elbows on his knees and his hands folded before his face, watching Sariel touch himself intently.

Sariel smiled and exhaled, wrapping his fingers loosely around his cock. "What do you want me to do?" Sariel asked huskily, stroking up and down his erection lightly, just barely moving the skin. It was infuriating and taking all of Sariel's self control not to squeeze, not to put more pressure on his cock but he was so visibly turning Roy on that it was worth it.

"I want," Roy breathed from behind his hands. "I want to touch you."

"Nuh-uh," Sariel teased, wriggling his hips as he adjusted his position on the bed. "You're being punished, remember?" He grinned sharply at Roy, still stroking himself. "You touch me before I say so and I'll break your fingers. Individually."

Roy whimpered from behind his hands.

"Oh yes, and you're not allowed to touch yourself, either," Sariel added, squeezing a little harder on his cock as he stroked it lazily. "At least, not until I tell you it's okay."

Roy groaned pathetically. "You're evil, Ed, _please_..."

Sariel let his eyes droop to half closed as he stroked himself, beginning to lose himself in the feeling. "Maybe I get off on making you suffer," he murmured, mostly to himself. "So, what do you want to see me do?" Sariel opened his eyes and sat up, giving Roy the best view possible.

Roy wet his lips and looked at Sariel, spread out for him on the bed. All he could think of was his hands on Sariel's body, his mouth on him, and he couldn't do a thing about it. "I want to see you come," Roy finally said with his mouth dry. Sariel smirked at him and began stroking faster.


End file.
